chickeninvadersfandomcom-20200214-history
Planets
Planets are astronomical objects orbiting a star. In the Chicken Invaders, only Earth appears. The Next Wave the other Solar System planets are introduced. In Cluck of the Dark Side the player is also able to explore them. Solar System planets Mercury It's the closest planet to the Sun and also the smallest one, but slightly larger than Earth's Moon. It has no atmosphere, causing the temperature to vary wildly between around 450C at day and -170C at night. Only appeared in The Next Wave, and it's where the 10th chapter takes place. Venus It's the second planet from the Sun and is the hottest despite its distance from the Sun compared to Mercury. This is because of its thick atmosphere made of CO2 and its surface being filled with sulphuric acid. Strangely, the atmosphere isn't present in the render from The Next Wave. Only appeared in The Next Wave, and it's where the 9th chapter takes place. Earth The Earth is the the Hero's and every human's home planet, and the main target of the Chicken invasions. A Space Burger store can be found orbiting it. It had a lot of waves dedicated to it. It's where the 8th chapter takes place in The Next Wave, and in Cluck of the Dark Side you get to enter it. Mars It's the fourth planet from the Sun. Its red color comes from the iron oxides on the planet's surface. Only appeared in The Next Wave. It's where the 7th chapter takes place. Jupiter It's the fifth planet from the Sun and also the largest one. Jupiter has more mass than all of the other planets combined, but is about 99 times less massive (by weight) than the Sun. Only appeared in The Next Wave. It's where the 5th chapter takes place. Saturn It's the sixth planet from the Sun and it is known for its large thick rings, unlike anything else in the Solar System. Appeared in The Next Wave and had a cameo appearance in Revenge of the Yolk. In The Next Wave, the 4th chapter takes place here. Uranus It's seventh planet from the Sun which rotates on its side, tilted 98 degrees, sort of tidally locked to the Sun, with daytime and nighttime typically taking half of an Uranian year each. Only appeared in The Next Wave. It's where the 3rd chapter takes place. Neptune It's the eight and currently the farthest known planet from the Sun. Only appeared in The Next Wave. It's where the second chapter takes place. Pluto It's treated as a planet in the Chicken Invaders games, but as of 2006 it's classified as a dwarf planet. Only appeared in The Next Wave. It's where the first chapter takes place. Milky Way planets Epsilon Thalassus Epsilon Thalassus appears in Cluck of the Dark Side as one of the planets the Hero explores in the game. This planet's oceans cover 98% of the surface, which compared to Earth's 71% is a lot. The planet also has a diverse ecosystem, with various species of aquatic life being seen throughout your journey for the Blade of Revolution. Gamma Chthon Gamma Chthon appears in Cluck of the Dark Side as one of the planets the Hero explores in the game. It is a rocky planet orbiting close to its star, with the surface being scorched by its heat. This also allowed for a huge system of underground tunnels to form with lots of priceless crystals. Although at first it looks like the planet is devoid of life (except for Chickens which came here for the artifact and plants), there is a mysterious being deep inside guarding the Source of Power. Eta Astropelecae Eta Astropelecae appears in Cluck of the Dark Side as one of the planets the Hero explores in the game. It's a rocky planet covered in ice, where storms are ravaging on the surface non stop, and temperatures are very low. At the end of the area you get to fight a strange being resembling a huge Chicken made out of ice that guards the Thingamajig of Vagueness. Foreign Galaxy planets Unnamed ringed planet #1 This unnamed planet is seen orbiting near where the Feather Fields of Yolkon-7 are located. Unnamed ringed planet #2 This unnamed planet is seen orbiting near where the Space Crab Portal is located. Unnamed planetoid This unnamed planetoid is seen orbiting near where the Chicken Testing Site is located. Category:Planets Category:Chicken Invaders: Cluck of the Dark Side Category:Chicken Invaders: The Next Wave Category:Chicken Invaders: Ultimate Omelette Category:Chicken Invaders Universe